Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight
Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (known in Japan as Persona 5: Dancing Star Night) is a rhythm game for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita developed by Atlus' P-Studio. It is based on Persona 5. Two similar games are Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight ''and ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Characters *Ren Amamiya *Morgana *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Yusuke Kitagawa *Makoto Niijima *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Caroline and Justine Additional and DLC Characters *Goro Akechi (DLC) *Lavenza (DLC) *Labrys (DLC) *Sho Minazuki (DLC) *Shinjiro Aragaki (DLC) *Theodore (Auto Partner, Playable DLC) *Elizabeth (DLC partner) *Margaret (DLC partner) *Aigis (DLC partner) *Mitsuru (DLC partner) *Makoto Yuki (DLC partner) *Yukari Takeba (DLC support voice) *Junpei Iori (DLC support voice) *Akihiko Sanada (DLC partner) *Mitsuru Kirijo (DLC support voice) *Fuuka Yamagishi (DLC support voice) *Ken Amada (DLC partner) Story Due to learning about how Margaret's guest, Yu Narukami defeated Mikuratana-no-Kami by dancing, Caroline and Justine become jealous, as does Elizabeth in Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight. Due to this, the sisters challenge each other to a dance off, to prove who has the better guest. The losers would be "sent to hell." Similar to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, upon completion of the event, everyone's memory of the events will be erased. Summoning the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad to dance, they are challenged to hype the crowd up as much as possible, the crowd being the Sea of Souls. The twins promise the Phantom Thieves a treasure if they dance for them. Due to the Velvet Room being between space and time, and the group being summoned in their dreams, they are able to visualize any dance they want, and their bodies perform the actions. After the completion of the ball, Justine, Caroline, and Elizabeth decide that competing to see who had the best guest was pointless, and declare both sides to have won. They then reveal the prize was the experience, which the groups accept as they had fun. The twins then add an additional reward, seeing the two of them dance as well. Gameplay Alongside the dancing being exactly the same as Persona 4: Dancing All Night, a feature similar to the Confidants of Persona 5, here called "Social", exists. Ren Amamiya talks to the members of the Phantom Thieves, to learn more about them. This is the main way to unlock alternate costumes and accessories. The player can choose a different partner for each of the fever time sections in a song, and this time, two different partners can be unlocked, once the ability to do so is unlocked through Caroline and Justine's social link. Partners will express their relationships while dancing, each with different choreography. Hair color and colored contacts can be individually set, alongside accessories, allowing for more variations and combinations. Dancing in Starlight on PlayStation 4 is also compatible with the PlayStation VR, where players can view certain rooms and models. Tracklist * "Rivers in the Desert" Featuring Ren Amamiya * "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There" (Jazztronik Remix) Featuring Ren Amamiya * "Keeper of Lust" Featuring Ryuji Sakamoto * "Blooming Villain" (Atlus Konishi Remix) Featuring Ryuji Sakamoto * With the Stars and Us (tofubeats Remix) Featuring Morgana * "Tokyo Daylight" (Atlus Kozuka Remix) Featuring Morgana * "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There" Featuring Ann Takamaki * "Rivers in the Desert" (Mito Remix) Featuring Ann Takamaki * "Blooming Villain" Featuring Yusuke Kitagawa * "Life Goes On" Featuring Yusuke Kitagawa * "Price" Featuring Makoto Niijima * "The Whims of Fate" (Yukihiro Fukutomi Remix) Featuring Makoto Niijima * "Beneath the Mask" (KAIEN Remix) Featuring Haru Okumura * "Will Power" (President Remix) Featuring Haru Okumura * "Last Surprise" (Taku Takahashi Remix) Featuring Futaba Sakura * 母のいた日々 (Atlus Kitajoh Remix) Featuring Futaba Sakura * "Life Will Change" (Atlus Meguro Remix) Featuring Caroline and Justine * "Jaldabaoth ~ Our Beginning" Featuring Phantom Thieves * "Last Surprise" Featuring Female Phantom Thieves * "Life Will Change" Featuring Male Phantom Thieves * "GROOVY (OP ver.)" * "One Nightbreak" * "Rivers in the Desert" (PERSONA SUPER LIVE P-SOUND BOMB!!!! 2017) * With the Stars and Us * "Last Surprise" (Jazztronik Remix) DLC Songs * "Beneath the Mask" Featuring Lavenza * "Will Power" Featuring Goro Akechi * "Break Out Of..." (ATLUS Kitajoh Remix) Featuring Sho Minazuki * "Today" Featuring Labrys * "A Way of Life" (Deep inside my mind Remix) Featuring Theodore * "Battle Hymn of the Soul" Featuring Shinjiro Aragaki * "Our Moment" (Full Ver.) * "GROOVY" (Full Ver.) * "Voice" (ATLUS Tsuchiya Remix) * "Dance!" (OP Ver.) * "More Than One Heart" (Persona 3 The Movie Special Edition Ver.) * "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There" (OP Ver.) * "時価ネットたなか" (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) * "Fate is In Our Hands" ((Persona 3 The Movie Special Edition Ver.) * "Let’s Go! Phoenix Ranger Featherman" (TV Animation Ver.) * "Mass Destruction" (PERSONA MUSIC FES 2013) * "The Snow Queen" (ATLUS Tsuchiya Remix) * "Dream of Butterfly" (OP Ver.) * "オープニング" (OP Ver.) * "Unbreakable Tie" (OP Ver.) * "Burn My Dread" (OP Ver.) * "Kimi no Kioku" * "The Battle for Everyone's Souls" (PERSONA SUPER LIVE P-SOUND BOMB !!!! 2017) * "Soul Phrase" (OP Ver.) * "P3 FES" (OP Ver.) * "Infinity" (ED Ver.) * "Pursuing My True Self" (OP Ver.) * "The Whims of Fate" (PERSONA SUPER LIVE P-SOUND BOMB !!!! 2017) * "Shadow World" (OP Ver.) * "Break Out Of..." (OP Ver.) * "Best Friends" (OP Ver.) * "Life Will Change" (GAME SYMPHONY JAPAN by 東京室内管弦楽団) * "Changing Me" (HD) * "Maze of Life" (OP Ver.) Gallery Videos In Other Languages Trivia *While the graphics and character models are based on the original game, there are graphical updates to make the characters look nicer. (e.g. Ann's hair color is cream blonde instead of pale blonde). *The main characters''' ''costumes are taken from the original game but have an updated look. (e.g. The Christmas costumes are given a lighter tone, and the maids' costume colors are swapped). External Links *Official Japanese website *Official North American website Category:Games Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight Category:Persona 5